The Second Star to the Right
by Refboarder
Summary: And straight on till morning. She sacrificed everything about herself, so that he might live. A book with nothing written in it, that's what Eureka is now. But, Renton will fill those pages with both old & new. Movie continuation. Ch.3's UP,Ch.4's WIP
1. Chapter 1

**-good night, sleep tight, young lovers-**

**The Second Star to the Right**

by Refboarder

* * *

**Prologue**

**Remember Me**

**_"Both of you can fly even without wings now."_**

**_ ~Nirvash, addressing Renton and Eureka, as she says goodbye to them in the Eureka Seven movie.  
_**

_Hill of the Luna-Crystal Flower, Warszawa..._

On a small hill, a girl with long, teal hair and eyes of amethyst, sat crouched in a field of flowers. Around her neck was a necklace made out of crystal-blue flower seeds. She donned a simple pure-white, short gown which reached just pass her thighs. Not too far from the girl was a boy with messy, brown hair and sky blue eyes watching her carefully. Around his wrist was a bracelet made out of matching seeds.

"Eureka, time for lunch," he called to her. Her head turned around at the mention of her name. She stood and began pointing at something. "Ah-oo-oo," went Eureka. The boy, Renton, walked over to see what had spiked her curiosity. "Ah-oo," went Eureka again, still pointing. He followed her finger. Resting on one of the flowers was a butterfly.

"Butterfly," he explained. "Bah-too?" she cocked her head puzzled. "Butterfly. That's a butterfly, Eureka." repeated Renton. She looked back at the winged insect. "Bah-too-fy." she said to the bug. Renton chuckled a bit. "That's right, it's a 'bah-too-fy,' Eureka." he said with a kind smile. "Bah-too-fy, bah-too-fy!" she sang playfully. Renton kept smiling. Eureka turned her cheek to him. He knew what she was waiting for, her reward. Renton kissed her cheek. The girl giggled cheerfully.

Every time Eureka did something right or learned something new, Renton would praise her and reward her with a kiss on the cheek. And Eureka liked being praised and rewarded by her Renton, it made her happy. She was so innocent, so pure; untainted by the world around her. To the girl, Renton_ was_ her world. She loved him and he loved her, it was as simple as that.

The sun shined on her, revealing all the curves of her feminine body. She was elegant, an angel. It was hard to believe that up until 3 weeks ago, sunlight caused her great agony. But now, things were different. Now she could venture outside during the day without worry, now she could see the same sky Renton saw. But, it had cost her. Eureka sacrificed her memories, her personality, everything which made her...her, to save Renton's life. She lost them all and yet, one thing remained, her feelings for him.

"Beautiful," thought Renton out loud gazing upon her. Eureka looked at him and simply smiled. The butterfly flapped it's wings and flew away. "Bye-bye, bah-too-fy!" she waved to it.

Renton was happy for her yet, he couldn't help but think of what might have been. "I died, I'm sure of it...and yet, somehow she brought me back. She gave up everything just so she could have more time with me." he thought as he placed a hand over his stomach where the gunshot wound had been. There wasn't even a scar there to mark him, only the memory remained. "And now...she doesn't even remember herself. It's like...she's a blank sheet of paper, a book with nothing written in it." thought Renton. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Eureka, I'll fill those pages with happy memories." he swore to himself.

The girl leaned over and wiped his tear away. "Renton?" she went in a concerned tone. He froze. "Eureka, what did you just say?!" he exclaimed grabbing her by the shoulders. "R-Renton?" she repeated trembling a little. Two things happened: the first was Renton released his grip and apologized for frightening her. The second was he wrapped his arms around Eureka and brought her close. _My god, she said my name. She actually remembered it! Was it just a fluke or...or could her memories truly be returning?! _He had to be sure.

"Eureka, who am I? What's my name?" he asked her gently. Eureka looked at him like he'd just said something humorous. "You, Renton." she answered wearing a smile. The boy's face lit up. Then she did something which Renton_ wasn't_ expecting, she pointed to herself and said, "I, Eureka."

A joyful laugh escaped him. No, it wasn't a fluke, he was sure of it, now more than ever.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Story of a Girl  
**

Renton wiped the beads of sweat from his brow as he worked in the stifling summer heat. He was building a home, a windmill to be precise, for him and Eureka. The Second Great Flood, as it was coming to be known as, had left many without homes. Renton and Eureka were no exception. "Renton, water?" went Eureka holding out a bottle. "Thanks, Eureka." he said taking it. The cool liquid refreshed him as he took a swig.

Three weeks had passed since Eureka remembered him. Her grammar and speaking skills had improved but, only by a fraction. Her vocabulary was still very limited and she'd still go "Ah-oo," and point whenever she discovered something new. But, it was alright. So long as they had each other Renton knew they'd be fine. Just knowing that she remembered him was enough for the boy.

"Looks like the foundation is almost done." came a voice from behind. Renton turned around. "Hey Matt, how's my favorite lolicon?" jabbed Renton at his childhood friend.

The 19 year old Asian stood 5'5", had brown eyes, and matte black hair. "_Urusai._" went Matt laughing. "How's your wife?" inquired Renton. "Konata? She's doing fine." he answered. "I still can't believe you got a 15 year old girl pregnant." Renton shook his head. "Hey, I still can't believe her parents let me marry her and didn't have me arrested." he laughed again. "So what's it gonna be, like another 5 months before the baby is born?" inquired Renton. "Yeah, just about." he replied.

Matt looked over at Eureka. "How is she? She still have amnesia?" he asked him. "Err...yeah, something like that." replied Renton. Even though he'd known Matt since they were kids, Renton still remained cautious when the topic turned to Eureka. He didn't want anyone, not even his childhood friend, to know the truth about her. Not the reason why she was like this now and certainly not that Eureka had once been a spy robot sent by the EIZO.

"But, she's doing better, Eureka's a pretty fast learner." Renton reassured him friend. The reassurance felt like it was more for himself than for Matt. "So, what are you gonna do once she gets her memories back?" wondered Matt. "I...don't know. I...I was thinking of asking her to marry me." he admitted. A chuckle escaped his friend. "What? You think it's too soon for that?" went Renton in a worried tone. "I'm the one married to a loli and you're asking me if it's too soon?" Matt reminded him.

He shook his head. "But no, not at all. I see the way you look at each other. She may have amnesia but, it's clear as day she loves you. You can see it in her eyes. I've never seen a more perfect couple." commented Matt. "Wow...thanks, Matt." smiled Renton. "Hey, what are friends for?" responded Matt. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you, why a windmill?" he pondered. "Dunno, it just kinda felt right." explained Renton looking up at the partially constructed building. "Whatever, man." said Matt with a shrug. Renton resumed work.

"Anyway I – here, lemme help you with that." said Matt picking up the other end of the lumber. "Thanks," went Renton. "I wanted you to know you're free to crash at my place until you finish construction." stated Matt finishing his previous sentence. "Thanks but, we wouldn't want to impose." objected Renton. "Dude, you won't be imposing, my house is huge. C'mon, whaddya say?" assured Matt.

Renton debated the invitation for a moment. _It would give us a place to stay while I finish the windmill. But, what if they find out Eureka used to be an EIZO spy? Sure, I've known Matt my whole life but what about Konata? I barely know his wife. Can they really be trusted?_

He glanced over at the simple girl, then to his grinning friend. It was in that moment he decided to put faith in Matt and accept his generous proposal. "Alright, we'll take you up on that offer." he answered. "Great, I'll call Konata and let her know." said Matt taking out his cell phone. "I'll be right back, I have to explain this to Eureka." stated Renton as he walked over to his teal haired girlfriend. "Sure," nodded Matt.

"Eureka," he called to her. She stopped picking flowers and merrily skipped over to her man. "Pretty, Renton." said Eureka showing him the flowers. "Yes. Listen, Eureka. We're going to be staying at Matt's house for awhile, okay?" he told her gently. "House." she pointed to the unfinished mill. "Yes, that's going to _our_ house. But for now, we'll be at _his_ house, understand?" he explained pointing to Matt. "Ah-oo?" she cocked her head puzzled. Renton sighed. _She doesn't understand. Let's see, how can I word this so she'll understand._ "New place." he said simply. "Ok," she responded with a smile, now comprehending. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before returning to his friend.

"So?" pressed Matt. "I think she understands." responded Renton. "Good, so we'll see you tonight then?" the nineteen year old inquired, turning to leave. "Yeah, I'll start packing our things. See ya later, Matt." he waved. "Later, man." Matt waved back.

_Later that day, Matt's house..._  
"Here we are, Eureka. This is where we'll be staying." Renton said to her. "Big." she said. "Yeah," he nodded. He knocked on the door. "Coming," came a voice from behind the door. It opened. They were greeted by a short teenage girl with green eyes and thigh-length, blue hair. "Hi, Konata." went Renton. "Renton, good to see you. And this must be Eureka. Um...why's she staring at me?" she asked.

"Big," said Eureka pointing to Konata's pregnant belly. "Well yeah, I'm pregnant." Konata told her. "Prey-net?" went Eureka confused. She turned to Renton. "Renton, what prey-net?" she inquired innocently. "It means she's going to have a baby soon." he explained. "Ah-oo? Baby? What baby?" she wondered in the same pure tone. _Boy, I am not ready for topic yet._ "Err...I'll tell you later, Eureka." he replied dodging the question. "Ah-oo." she went clearly disappointed. _(A/N: Eureka's "Ah-oo," is basically equal to Ayu's "Uguu," in Kanon.)_

"Anyway, come in you two." Konata told them. Renton picked up their bags and entered with Eureka. To the young man and his companion, the place was enormous. "It's like a miniature mansion." he decided. "It's not that big." came Matt's voice. "Hey honey." he walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips. Eureka stared at them. "What he doing?" she asked Renton. "That's just another way to kiss." he explained.

_Now Eureka knew what a kiss was, Renton gave her kisses all the time. But, she'd never seen this type of kiss. _So she asked him, in the most innocent voice, "Renton, do you want kiss me that way?" Renton blushed a deep red. Konata snickered. "I err...well that is." stuttered Renton. "Ah-oo?" went Eureka. "Yeah Renton, _do you_?" toyed his friend. Now his blush turned crimson. "Alright Matt, that's enough." said Konata on his behalf. He decided to change the subject, _fast._ "Thanks for putting us up, Matt, Konata." bowed Renton grateful. Eureka decided to mimic him and bow herself. "Not a problem. Here, follow me Casanova, I'll show you where you'll be staying." instructed Matt.

He led them down a flight of stairs to the basement. "Welcome to your new home away from home." said his friend. This basement was unlike any Renton had ever seen before. There was carpet, a sofa and loveseat, an entertainment stand with a relatively big TV, and a coffee table. In the corner was a double-sized bed with a night-stand beside it. "This place is huge. It's like you have a whole other house down here." commented Renton awestruck. "You also have your very own bathroom complete with a shower over there." stated Konata pointing to a nearby room. Renton checked, she was right.

Eureka had already made her way to the bed and was now hugging one of the pillows while she hummed merrily to herself. "Soft." she cooed. "Wow, I don't know what to say. Thanks again you two." went Renton. The married couple just smiled. "Well, I have cooking to attend to." stated Konata returning upstairs. "We're having beef curry. Care to join us?" invited Matt. "We'd love to. But hey, could you make Eureka's mild, please? She doesn't like spicy foods, they burn her tongue." requested Renton. "Sure, no problem." he answered. Renton thanked him again.

_A little while later..._  
"Itadakimasu," went Matt, Konata, and Renton. Eureka attempted saying it too. But, in the end, she found the phrase too difficult for her to pronounce. "So Eureka, how long have you know each other?" Konata asked her. "Ah-oo?" went Eureka. "We've known each other since we were six." answered Renton on her behalf. "So you're childhood sweethearts then?" she remarked. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." he replied gazing over at Eureka. "How did you two meet?" she inquired further. Renton recalled that fateful day.

**_-FLASHBACK- [8 Years Earlier, Warszawa Laboratory]_**  
"Nirvash! Hey Nirvash, where did you go?" the young boy called out as he searched for his friend. He turned the corner. "Moykuu," he heard a voice go from inside a nearby room. Renton strolled over to it, opened the door, and walked in. _It's dark. _He looked around the small hospital room as his eyes adjusted to the darkness until he spotted a white shadow. "There you are. You shouldn't run off like that." he scolded the faerie. "Mokyuu," it went. "You found someone? Who?" he asked.

Then he saw her, a little girl with short teal hair around his age sleeping in a bed. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed to get a closer look at her. She wore a blue dress over her long-sleeved, black unitard and white gloves. Renton noticed a pair of matching white shoes laying beside the bed. "Pretty," remarked Renton as he stared, utterly captivated by her.

The girl awoke, revealing amethyst eyes. "Who are you?" she asked him as she sat up. "Oh, sorry. I'm Renton, Renton Thurston. What's your name?" he asked her. The girl studied him for a moment. "Eureka Zita," she answered. "Eureka, huh? Nice to meet you, Eureka." he said with a smile. Eureka looked again at him but, didn't say anything. "Moykuu!" went Nirvash. "What's that thing?" she asked now noticing the creature. "That's not a thing, that's my friend, Nirvash. She's a faerie." he informed her. "A faerie?" she repeated. "Uh-huh." he nodded. Eureka's amethyst eyes stared at the faerie with curiosity.

"Hey Eureka, would you like to be my friend too?" Renton asked her. "Your friend?" she repeated. "Yeah," he nodded. "What are friends?" she inquired. "Y'know, people you play fun games like tag and hide-n-seek with. Don't you have any?" he elaborated. Eureka shook her head. Renton stood up. "Then I'll be your first!" he told her with a big grin as he extended his hand. Eureka hesitated for a brief moment before accepting it. "C'mon Eureka, let's play!" he suggested. "O-ok, Renton." she agreed. And then, the girl did something which caused the boy to blush...she smiled.  
**_-FLASHBACK- [END]_**

"You see, Eureka had a…rare skin condition which made her sensitive to sunlight so, she couldn't go out during the day." explained Renton to Konata._ It's not a lie entirely, more like a half-truth._ "So, I'd visit her everyday and tell her stories about what I did or saw that day. She always loved listening to them." he reminisced gazing at his love. "I think I've heard of that condition." went Konata. "If I remember correctly, it's called xeroderma pigmentosa, or XP. My father told me about it once." stated Matt. Matt's father was a doctor. "So that's why her skin is so pale." thought his wife out loud. "Err…yeah, she had XP." nodded Renton deciding to go along with his friend's assumption.

"So, Eureka was the girl you were always talking about back then?" recalled Matt. He turned to his wife. "Once when we were kids Renton told me, _'I met a girl at my parents' hospital. She's really pretty and she likes listening to my stories.' _Renton would always go on and on about her." he told his wife. Renton's face flushed from embarrassment. "Aw, that's so sweet." commented Konata. "More, please." requested Eureka leaning over the table at Konata for seconds. "Sure, Eure...ka," went Konata. It was in this instance that she noticed something about her guest which caused her face to turn red. Eureka...wasn't wearing a bra. "What's wrong, honey?" her husband asked. "No–nothing." stammered Konata as she refilled Eureka's plate._ (A/N: The whole Eureka not wearing a bra is basically fan-service. Now, here's the reason why she isn't wearing one. Renton is a typical guy. It took him every ounce of courage just to enter a woman's lingerie store to buy her panties. The clerk asked him what cup size Eureka was and Renton bolted out the door. Silly Renton.)  
_

"I remember you telling me she moved away to receive better treatment." recalled Matt. "Yeah, it broke my heart." nodded Renton. "And a few months later you joined the military academy. You were six freaking years old! What the hell happened, man?" his friend wondered. "I...that's private." Renton told him. "Oh, sorry." he apologized for prying. "How did you find her again?" inquired Konata.

"It was while I was on a mission in South Dakota. I saw her amongst the chaos so I called to her. She was like this when I found her, I think she might've seen her parents killed or something." he lied. "So, I bet you rushed in, rescued her, and whisked her away like a knight in shining armor." guessed Konata. "Something like that." Renton chuckled nervously. Konata turned to address Eureka. "You're a really lucky girl, Eureka, to have a guy like Renton." she told her. "My Renton." cooed Eureka laying her head on his shoulder while gazing into her man's eyes. It almost as if she understood the girl's words. "That's right, Eureka. I'm yours." Renton told her with a warm smile.

The couples finished their meal and as they prepared to retire for the evening, Matt pulled Renton aside to speak with him privately. "Eight years is a long time to be separated from the woman you love." he commented. "I know. Don't worry, I intend to make up for all that lost time by spending the rest of my life with her." Renton proclaimed boldly. He walked over and clasped Eureka's hand. His friend smiled. "Goodnight, Renton." went Matt. "Goodnight, Matt and thanks for dinner, your wife's cooking was delicious." complimented Renton. "C'mon Eureka, time for bed." he said to her. The two departed downstairs, hands still clasped.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE TWO SLEEP, JUST LIKE THEY DID SO LONG AGO. BUT, SOMETHINGS DIFFERENT. THIS TIME IT'S RENTON WHO SEES EUREKA'S DREAMS. THE SAME GIRL, WHOSE VERY EXISTENCE ITSELF USED TO BE JUST THAT...A DREAM, IS NOW DREAMING HERSELF! WHAT DOES SHE DREAM OF? CHAPTER 2: HOW YOU REMIND ME**

**...And so it begins, our story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now that you've read it, in it's entirety, please give it a proper review. Arigatou!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**How You Remind Me**

_Dreamscape..._

Light…everywhere, light. "Where…am…I?" Renton looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of meadow. Thousands, literally thousands of tiny orbs of light filled the air. They hovered all around him. "Is this...stardust?" he wondered as he reached out to touch one of them. When he did the stardust went into his chest and something...happened to him. Renton saw...flashes.

_'Pretty. Who are you? Renton Thurston. What are friends? Then I'll be your first! C'mon Eureka, let's play!'_ One of the meadow's Luna-Crystal Flowers bloomed.

"Wh-what was that just now? It was like..." he stammered. Four more orbs touched him at once. More flashes.

_'A bird was soaring in the sky. I saw a pupa become a butterfly. I caught a fish at the river. There's a big rainbow in the sky.'_ Four more flowers bloomed.

"These are..." he began. "Eureka's memories." came a voice from behind me. Renton spun around, ready to confront the voice. His eyes widened once he saw who stood before him. "D-Dominic-_sensei_!" Renton exclaimed. "Hello, Renton." he greeted him. "Sensei, is it really you?!" Renton cried. Dominic shook his head. "Sorry but, no, I'm merely a memory of him." he told him. "A memory?" Renton repeated. "Yes," he nodded.

"What is this place? Where am I?" inquired Renton. "You're in Eureka's dream." he answered. "Her dream? But, that's impossible. Eureka can't dream, she..." Renton stopped. "Isn't human?" Dominic said with a raised eyebrow. Renton said nothing. "You're mistaken, Renton. Eureka...is very much human now." he told him.

"Dominic-_sensei_, or whatever you are, why am I here?" asked the boy. The teacher gazed up at the sky. "Each of these stardust represent a memory. The good...as well as the bad. And as you can see, they're scattered. Tell me Renton, why do you think you're here?" he remarked. "I...don't know." admitted Renton. "Still thinking with your head I see when..." he sighed. "When I should be thinking with my heart." finished the boy. Dominic smiled.

"Do you remember what my final words to you were?" he asked. "Don't ask for it, go out and win it. Do that, or you won't get anything." answered Renton. "Now tell me, what do you think it is you should win now?" he questioned. "The stardust, Eureka's memories." the boy finally realized. "Correct. Each time a stardust is collected, a flower will bloom and Eureka will recover a memory. So, what will you do, Renton?" he inquired as he kneeled down to study the flowers.

Renton scanned the horizon, gazing at the thousands of flowers waiting to blossom. "I'll get them back." he stated. "All of them? Remember, not all of her memories are pleasant." the memory reminded him without looking up. "Sensei, I can't stand seeing her like this, it breaks my heart. Regardless of whether the memories are good or bad, they're still a part of who she is, of who I love. If there's a way to make her whole again…" he began. Dominic raised his hand.

"Very well, say no more, I understand. But, know this: For each recovered memory you'll experience the very same emotions she felt during that time." he informed the boy. "That only reaffirms my decision." Renton steadfastly told him. Renton hated myself for not being there for her all those years, not being able to protect her from all the terrible experiences she went through. He wanted…no, he _needed_ to know, to feel, to share the same pain she felt. "Then, good luck to you Renton and..._sayonara_." wished the memory of Dominic-sensei as he vanished before Renton's eyes, smiling.

_Waking..._

"Renton," he heard an angelic voice softly call his name. The boy stirred. "Five more minutes, Eureka." went Renton groggily. "Ah-oo. But, I'm hungry and I want to play." pouted the girl. His eyes shot open, Renton was wide awake now. He sat upright and stared at his teal-haired goddess. _Her grammar has improved and...drastically too. Wait, does that mean?! _"Eureka, do you...feel any different?" he asked hopeful. "Ah-oo?" went Eureka puzzled. He frowned. "Must've just been a dream." he sighed.

"Oh, you had a dream too?" said Eureka. "Yeah, I...wait, _'too'_?! Eureka, you had a dream?!" he gasped. "Uh-huh." she nodded. "You were in it and...and..." she attempted recalling her dream. Eureka frowned. "Ah-oo, I can't remember." she pouted frustrated. He placed a hand on one of her slender shoulders. "It's alight, Eureka. It's not important." he said in a gentle, comforting tone. "But, it was a really good dream too, I'm sure of it." she pouted again, still frustrated with herself. He smiled at her. _Baby steps, Renton. You can't expect her to instantly remember her very first dream._

The boy decided to try another approach. "Eureka, do you remember what I said when we first met?" he inquired. She blushed. "You said I was pretty." she answered. His eyes lit up. "What about my stories? Do you remember any of them?" he asked next. "I remember you telling me about a bird, a butterfly, a fish, and a rainbow." she replied. "Renton what's wrong?" she asked.

Without realizing it, tears had formed in his eyes. "Huh? Nothing Eureka, I'm fine." he assured her as he wiped the tears away. "Then, why were you crying?" she wondered. "Sometimes when you get really happy, you cry." he explained. "I don't understand. I thought you only cry when you're hurt or sad. You're happy?" she questioned. "That's right, Eureka." he nodded. "Why are you happy?" she asked him. "Isn't it obvious? Because, I have you." he stated, smiling. Eureka blushed.

Renton yawned again and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Alright, Eureka I'm up." he told her as he got out of bed and stretched. Eureka stared hungrily at him as he stood there in his boxers. She became giddy and giggled. It wasn't unusual for her to randomly giggle so Renton dismissed it and leaned in to kiss her cheek. But, when he did he found himself under attack from Eureka's lips. Renton became lost in the moment as the soft, silky lips pressed against his own. _So sweet_. Then Eureka broke contact. "E-Eureka, y-you just..." he stuttered.

"You know what? I like that kind of kiss more."she thought out loud. He stood there, speechless as he touched his lips. "Anyway, morning, Renton!" she sang cheerfully. "Y-yeah, good morning, Eureka." he nodded. _Very good morning._ "Eureka, remind me to thank Matt." he told her. "Ah-oo?" she went confused. _(A/N: If Eureka hadn't seen Matt kiss Konata like that, she wouldn't have tried it with Renton.)_

Renton gathered some clothes together, grabbed a towel and washcloth, then jumped in the shower. After about thirty minutes of bathing he finished, dried off, and began getting dressed. "Eureka, shower's free!" he called out. No answer. He exited the bathroom. "Eureka?" he looked around. She wasn't in the room. "Eureka, where are you?!" he yelled panic-stricken. _Was she playing hide-n-seek again?_ He ran upstairs still calling her name and bumped into Matt on the way up. "Good, you're up." said Matt. "Matt, where's Eureka?!" he demanded. Matt stared at him. "Huh? She's eating breakfast with Konata. I was just on my way to get you. What's wrong?" he asked. Renton didn't answer. Instead, he ran up the rest of the stairs and went straight for the dining room.

Sure enough, there was Eureka. She looked up at him and simply smiled. He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, _ohayo_, Renton. Is...something the matter?" went Konata noticing his sigh. "No, I guess not." he shook his head. Renton felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Matt. "Chill, dude." he said as he took his seat next to his wife. Eureka kept smiling at him. _Matt's right, I need to calm down._ "Sorry," he apologized as he pulled out his chair and sat down. "Boy, that war really fucked you up, didn't it?" mumbled Matt. "Matt!" scolded Konata. Renton said nothing and just continued eating.

_A little while later..._

"Thanks for breakfast." said Renton getting up from his seat. "C'mon Eureka, time to go to work." he told her. "Um...actually, I was wondering if I could borrow Eureka today?" piped up Konata as Eureka was getting up. "Why? What for?" inquired Renton with a raised eyebrow. "I wanted to take her shopping for some new clothes." she answered. "Oh, well that's nice but, you don't need to. I just bought her some a few weeks ago so, she doesn't need any. Thanks though." he informed her. "Trust me, she need some." muttered Konata. "Huh?" he went.

Matt suddenly burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he wondered. "Apparently last night at dinner Konata got a front row seat peep show of your girlfriend's chest." his friend laughed. "The girl needs a bra." his wife pressed. "Oh," Renton didn't know what else to say. "Um...well, I guess that's okay then. Thanks, Konata." he responded, face a bit red as he scratched his head.

Renton turned to Eureka. "Um...Eureka, today you're going to be with Konata, aright?" he said to her. "You don't want to be with me anymore?" Eureka looked hurt. "No, that's not it at all! You're just be going with her to buy some...underwear." he blushed as he mentioned the word. "But, I already have underwear, see?" Eureka got ready to lift up her dress. "Woah there!" went Konata. Fortunately, Renton quickly stopped her. "Oh god, this is too good to be true." laughed his friend. His wife glared at him. "Yikes, sorry honey. It's just funny that's all. You're the only loli for me." he assured her. "I better be!" she threatened. Renton continued explaining. "What I mean is you're going to be getting a top for your...um..." he couldn't say it. "For your breasts." Konata finished.

"Oh god, I can't believe we're actually having this conversation right now!" Matt couldn't stop laughing, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "You're not helping, Matt." his wife retorted. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just...oh, god!" he apologized through the laughter. "Anyway, just listen to Konata today. OK, Eureka?" requested Renton gently. "OK, Renton." nodded Eureka smiling. Matt was still laughing. "Are you done yet?" sighed Konata. "Almost honey, almost." his laugh was now a snicker. Finally, the laughter stopped. "Finished?" went his wife with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm good now. Man, that was great!" he let out one last chuckle. "I'm so glad we could amuse you." retorted Renton.

"Anyway, I'm going to work now. I'll see you when I get back." he said to Eureka and got ready to kiss her cheek. Then he remembered what she said this morning so he decided to kiss her lips instead. "_Daisuki_ (I love you)," he told her sweetly. Eureka hummed. Renton grabbed his tool-belt and started heading for the door. "Wait up, I'll come with you." said Matt. "Oh, thanks Matt, I could use a hand." said Renton. "Later, honey." said Matt kissing his wife._ Matt's probably only volunteering because he's hoping to hear some war stories from me. Tough luck though pal, it's not like there's any I really can or want to tell. Oh well._ And the two men departed for the windmill, leaving their young lovers behind.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: AS RENTON AND MATT HEAD OFF TO WORK ON THE WINDMILL, KONATA TAKES EUREKA SHOPPING. WHILE WORKING MATT ASKS RENTON ABOUT THE WAR. THE ANSWER HE RECEIVES ISN'T PRETTY. LATER THAT NIGHT, EUREKA ASKS RENTON TO TELL HER A STORY. CHAPTER 3: 20 DOLLAR NOSE BLEED**

**(A/N: Alright, here's chapter 2 in it's entirety. Sorry it took so long. One of my readers, historyman101, made a valid point which brought me to a stalemate. I'd like to take this time to thank him for his opinion. He made me rethink my original story concept. That said, this story will ****now focus more on creating new memories and starting life anew.**** It'll still be about getting Eureka's memories back. Just not as heavily. I still want people to know what I think she went through all those years. ****And I'm going to let you know right now, it ain't going to be pretty. Certainly not for the faint of heart. See? Now everyone's happy.)**

**Thank you for your patience and please give this chapter a proper review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

**20 Dollar Nose Bleed**

Konata led Eureka by hand through the bustling town. Eureka felt overwhelmed and a bit frightened being surrounded by so many people. "I don't like this place." she pouted. "You'll be fine, Eureka. We're almost there." reassured Konata. "I want Renton." she protested. _He's only been gone for not even a half hour and she already misses him._ "You can't stand being apart from him for a single second, can you?" sighed Konata. "I want Renton." the girl repeated. _There she goes again. Jeez, this girl's devoted._

"We're here." Konata informed her. Eureka looked up at the store sign. It said something. She attempted to read it. Renton had been teaching her to read and write. When she couldn't make it out Eureka quickly became frustrated with herself. "Ah-oo," she pouted.

The two girls entered the department store. "Stay with me, Eureka." instructed Konata. "OK, Konata." she nodded. A clerk greeted them with a friendly smile. "Welcome. Is there anything I can help you ladies with today?" the clerk asked. "Um, yeah. My friend here needs a bra." Konata told the clerk. "Alright," the clerk turned to Eureka. "What cup size are you young lady?" the clerk asked her. "Ah-oo?" went Eureka.

The clerk blinked. "Excuse me?" responded the confused clerk. "Sorry, she does that from time to time. Apparently she suffers from amnesia so..." explained Konata. "Oh, I'm sorry to her that." the clerk apologized. "Yeah. Anyway, I think she might be a B." answered Konata on Eureka's behalf. "Well, our B sizes are this way if you'll please follow me." the clerk instructed. "Thank you." said Konata and the two did so. "Is there any type in particular you're looking for?" the clerk inquired as they followed. Konata looked over at Eureka for a moment. "Err...just something simple I suppose." shrugged Konata. "Oh, and cute too." she added.

* * *

"Hey, Renton," spoke up Matt as he helped his friend. "Yeah?" the boy listened as he hammered in the nail. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked. "About what?" inquired Renton. "The war." he elaborated. Renton missed the nail and hit his thumb. "Shit!" he cursed. "You okay?" went Matt. "No, I just fucking hit my thumb. Dammit!" he swore as he sucked on it. "You gotta be more careful, man." his friend remarked. Renton swore again.

"So anyway, about the war. Tell me about it." asked Matt again. "I don't want to talk about it." he grumbled. "Aw, c'mon man. I bet you have some amazing stories." his friend pressed. "Drop it, Matt. I said I don't wanna talk about it." repeated Renton, becoming a bit angry. "C'mon, please? I'm studying to become a history teacher so it would help if I knew a little more than just what the media told us." he pleaded. Renton clenched his fists

"You want to know what it was like? Do you really?" he growled. "Yeah, I do." nodded Matt. "Fine! I'll tell you then!" he spat. "You ever had to kill another living creature? Ever had to rip it apart with a KLF and have it's warm innards and blood pour all over you? Have you ever been punched, kicked, stepped on, or shot?" he exploded. "Wait, you got shot?" went Matt shocked. "Err...friendly fire." he quickly lied. "Oh," said Matt. Renton continued ranting. "No, of course you haven't. When the shit hit the fan you fled the country like everyone else!" he pointed his finger accusingly. Matt just stood there silent, he was at a lose for words.

Renton immediately regretted his harsh words. _What have I done? I just snapped at him._ "Matt, I..." he felt horrible. "_Gomen,_" he apologized. "No, you're right. I don't know what it feels like to kill or be shot. I've always had it good. And it's true, I ran away like everyone else. I bet you must think I'm a coward." Matt hung his head low.

Now Renton felt even worse. "I was scared. But, I had Konata to think about, she had just told me she was pregnant. And the only thing that went through my mind was, 'I have to keep her safe. I have to protect her.' That's why I'm not ashamed of running." Matt admitted with a smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to chew you out like that." apologized Renton again. "Nah, I shouldn't have bugged you about it. We still friends?" he held out his hand. Renton took it. "Yeah, we're still friends." he replied as he shook. "Anyway, let's get back to work. This windmill ain't gonna build itself after all." his friend grinned.

* * *

"What about this one, Eureka? I bet Renton would love it. It's _moe~."_ Konata held up a lacy black bra. It was practically see through. Eureka studied the garment for a moment. "This will make Renton happy?" she questioned. "Oh yeah, trust me." responded Konata with a devilish grin. _(Which Eureka paid no attention to.)_ Eureka had already picked out a pair of silky strapless bras with light blue sides and V-cut, white middles. _(A/N: This is the same kind of bra she wore in the movie.)_ She did want to make her Renton happy. _When Renton is happy, I'm happy._ Such was the girl's logic. "OK, Konata." nodded Eureka. "Great," went Konata still grinning.

"Excuse me," she called to the clerk. "Yes, miss?" the clerk listened. "We'd like this one as well." she told the clerk adding the lace one to the pile. "That'll be $10 for the silk pair and $20 for the one lace. Your total comes to $30 plus tax." the clerk stated ringing them up. "Hey, would it be alright for my friend to wear one of them on the way out?" inquired Konata as she paid the employee. "Certainly miss. You can use our dressing room over there." replied the clerk and removed the tags from one of the silk bras. Konata thanked the clerk and took Eureka to the room where she waited outside the curtain.

_Two minutes later..._

"Ah-oo. Konata, help." whined Eureka. Konata went into the room and found her struggling with the back strap...from the front. Not only that, Eureka had it upside down. Konata sighed. _This girl is hopeless!_ "No, Eureka, not that way. You got it all wrong. Here." Konata removed the bra, turned it right side up, and correctly fastened the strap for her. "See? It hooks from the back." she explained. "Thank you, Konata." said Eureka as she slipped back into her dress. "You're welcome." she replied.

The two left the room and Konata thanked the clerk one last time before they exited the store. "So, is there any place you'd like to go, Eureka?" Konata asked her. "I want to see Renton." she responded. "How did I know you were going to say that?" Konata sighed. "Alright, let's go see Renton." she agreed. Eureka's face lit up. "Hey, I kinda miss my man too. Lead the way, Eureka." said Konata. "This way!" went Eureka cheerfully. She grabbed Konata's hand and proceeded to drag the pregnant girl. _Woah, she's a lot stronger than she looks._

* * *

"Renton!" the boy heard a melodious voice beckon. He looked up. "Eureka?" he responded. Eureka smiled as she hugged him. "Eureka, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Konata." he asked. "Over here!" another voice called out. Renton looked over Eureka's and saw a fatigued Konata jogging towards them. The pregnant girl stopped to catch her breath. "Hey honey," Konata said to her husband. "Done already?" remarked Matt. His wife nodded as she continued catching her breath. "Jeez, that girl's fast." she commented.

"Look Renton, look!" went Eureka enthusiastically. Renton returned his attention to his love. Eureka pulled down her shirt a bit exposing her cleavage. "Bra!" exclaimed the girl, proudly showcasing her new garment for him. Renton's face turned red. "Y-yeah, I can see that." he nodded, trying not to stare. "Looks good on you." he complimented, still blushing. A wide grin touched Eureka's lips.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Renton heard Konata ask her husband. "Getting a twenty." snickered Matt as he opened his wallet. Renton opened his mouth to defend Eureka. "Haha, funny. Guess where you're sleeping tonight?" retorted Konata before Renton had a chance to say anything. "Aw, c'mon, honey. You know I was only joking." protested Matt. "Yeah, I do but, guess what? I don't care. Your ass is sleeping on the couch tonight. See? I can be funny too." she said with a wily smile. "Thanks, Konata." Renton told her. "Hey, no problem, Renton." she replied, still smiling.

The men resumed work. Meanwhile, Eureka proceeded to show Konata her little flower garden which consisted mostly of various daisies. "They're so pretty." commented Konata. Eureka simply smiled. "Hey, what's this one called?" she questioned pointing to a white lilac. "Flower," answered Eureka. "Err...well, what about this one?" she pointed to a white lily. "Flower," responded Eureka once again. Next Konata pointed to a snowdrop. Eureka opened her mouth. "Lemme guess. Flower, right?" interrupted Konata. Eureka nodded. Konata let out a sigh.

Just then, Konata caught sight of something rare and beautiful. "Is that...a blue rose?" she inquired as she moved in for a closer look. Sure enough, it was. "Wow Eureka, I've only seen these in movies and anime. Never in real life before." remarked Konata awestruck. Eureka knelt down and inhaled it's scent. "This is my favorite flower." she stated. "Really? Why's that?" asked Konata. Eureka blushed a little. "Because...it's the same color as Renton's eyes." she replied. Konata smiled.

_(A/N: Daisies symbolize innocence, loyal love, purity, faith, cheer, simplicity. White Lilacs symbolize youthful innocence. White Lilies symbolize purity. Snowdrops symbolize consolation or hope. In this case it's the later, hope. Blue Roses symbolize mystery, attaining the impossible, love at first sight. Sounds a bit like Eureka's personality, doesn't it?)_

_Three hours later..._

"Matt, I'm bored. Let's go home." went Konata. "Already?" remarked Matt. "Sorry, I forgot to bring a manga or hand-held with me. My cell's at home too." she apologized.

_(A/N: Matt and Konata are both otakus. I know it's a bit late but, here's their back-story. Matt (then age 17) met Konata (then age 13) at Comiket. Konata was cosplaying as Matt's favorite anime heroine. And Matt happened to be cosplaying one of her favorite characters. The two started talking, hit things off. Eventually they started dating despite their age difference and they fell in love. One thing led to another and two years later Konata (now age 15) became pregnant. When Konata told Matt (now age 19) he proposed to her right there on the spot. So basically, they're still newlyweds.)_

Matt turned to his friend. "Hey Renton, I'm going to call it a day and take Konata home, alright?" he told him. Konata smiled. "Thanks, honey. I knew you'd understand." she kissed her husband's cheek. "Alright, I'm going to continue for a couple more hours." Renton informed them. "Kay, see you later, man." he responded. Konata turned to Eureka. "Thanks for showing me your garden, Eureka." she said. "You're welcome, Konata." replied Eureka. The couples waved goodbye to each other.

_Some hours later..._

Renton glanced at his watch. _7:12 P.M Wow, is it really that late? _ "Eureka," he called to the girl still indulged with her garden. Eureka stopped what she was doing and ran to him. He smiled and petted her head. "Let's head back," he said. "Yes," she replied.

The young couple were about halfway back to the Wongs _(Matt's last name)_ when Eureka suddenly stopped. "What's wrong, Eureka? Why'd you stop?" he asked. "Ah-oo!" she went pointing at something. It was a firefly. "What is it?" she asked as her curious lavender eyes followed it. "That's a firefly, Eureka." he informed her. "Firefly?" she repeated. "That's right," he nodded. "Ah-oo! Look, Renton! Another!" she exclaimed.

Soon the night sky was filled with the luminous beetles. Eureka's eyes twinkled as she watched them dance. "So pretty," she remarked. "Hey, Eureka?" he said turning to her. "Would you like to catch some?" he suggested. "Catch them? Renton, I can do that?" she gasped. "Of course. I don't see why not." he answered. "Yes, please! I want to catch them!" she stated. "Alright, go on then," he told her. No sooner had the words left his mouth that Eureka began chasing the fireflies. She grinned and giggled like a young child as she went after them. Renton couldn't help but do the same as he watched her indulge herself.

So for an hour and a half Eureka played with the lightning bugs. So caught quite a few of them, but when she asked Renton if she could keep them he declined. "Matt and Konata probably wouldn't like having them in their house." he explained. Eureka frowned. "Besides, they might have families of their own. You wouldn't want to take them away from them, would you?" he added gently. "No, they'd be sad fireflies then." she replied. "Right," he nodded.

Eureka's stomach growled. Her face turned red. "Yeah, I'm hungry too." Renton chuckled. "You ready to head back to Matt's now?" he asked. She nodded. "Then let's be on our way," he said as he reached for her hand. "Yes," she said taking hold of it.

It was a little after 9 P.M. when they returned to the Wongs. In the kitchen Renton found a pair of plates addressed to him and Eureka…and in the living room, he found Matt asleep on the couch. Konata hadn't been kidding. Renton stifled a laugh as he picked up the plates and carried them downstairs where Eureka was waiting for him on their bed. "Here you go, Eureka." he said giving her a plate. "Thanks for the food." the couple said together as they uncovered their plates and dug in.

After finishing their meal Renton put their now empty dishes on the night-stand next to the bed. "Alright, Eureka. Time for sleep." he told her. "But I'm not sleepy yet." she protested fighting back a yawn. "Tell me a story." requested the girl. "I'm not sure if I know any good ones." he scratched his head. "That's not true, your stories are always good." she told him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know what? I think I may have one." he said. "Tell me." she requested. "This is the story of Wendy and Peter." he began. The girl listened.

"Once upon a time, not so long ago, there lived a young maiden named Wendy. She was very beautiful, but also very lonely. The girl had an illness which forbade her from venturing outside during the day. So all day, every day, she was cooped up in her room. She had no friends or family of her own, no one to play with her. She was so very lonely." Renton paused. "Until one day." he stated.

"One day a boy named Peter happens to stumble upon the girl's room while searching for his faerie companion, Nir- I mean…Tink." Renton corrected himself. "Wendy was asleep when Peter found her. He walked over to the sleeping lass to get a closer look. And when he laid his eyes on her, he saw a rare flower. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen." he continued. "Pretty," whispered Eureka.

"That's right, Eureka. That's exactly what Peter said. And when he did, Wendy awoke. At first, the girl was weary of the strange boy at her bedside. 'Who are you?' the girl asked. 'I'm Peter, Peter Pan. What's your name?' the boy wondered. 'Wendy Darling' she answered. Wendy then noticed the flying pixie. 'And this is my faerie, Tinkerbell. But I just call her, Tink for short.' Peter stated with a grin, introducing his companion. Wendy and Peter quickly become friends and…" Renton stopped.

Eureka had already fallen asleep with her head resting against his shoulder. "And I'll tell you the rest some other time. Good night, sleep tight, Eureka." he whispered to the sleeping girl as he laid her head on the pillow, kissing her check. He then turned the lamp on the night-stand off with a _click _before pulling the sheets over himself and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: ANOTHER NIGHT, ANOTHER DREAM. WHAT DOES EUREKA DREAM OF THIS TIME? AND RENTON FINDS HIMSELF IN AN UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATION. CHAPTER 4: SOMETHING IN YOUR MOUTH**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. Been busy with school. Anyway look forward to the next chapter. It's gonna be fun.  
**


End file.
